Letting Go
by Latisha C
Summary: Quod me nutrit, me destruit. Chapter 11 revised! Date Uploaded: Monday, May 8, 2006.
1. Meeting Erin

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to Vince McMahon ©. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**CHAPTER ONE: _Meeting Erin_  
**

**A/N: **It's taken me six months to post up a story on this site. If you wind up liking this story that's great because I think that I could really have fun writing it. Laterz people!

"Come on back inside so we can discuss this rationally," Erin scoffed at the mere suggestion. _Sure like you could ever take your head out of your butt long enough to hear me._

"Where are you going? We are not finished yet?"

_Speak for yourself. You may not be done but I am._ That's what she really wanted to say but didn't. Instead she said, "I'm going for a stroll through the park."

She couldn't believe the way her father was acting towards her. For as long as she could remember, whenever she wanted to do something for herself, her father was always quick to point out the negatives.

_"I GOT IN," A then 16 year old Erin yelled. Her father came into the room to see what al the commotion was about, when he heard his daughter say 'she got in'. "I got in to NYU. I'm going to go to school in New York City, Daddy," she exclaimed hugging him. _

"But what about what we discussed. I thought you were going to go to school here in Texas."

"Well, I changed my mind. I've lived in Texas all my life. Now it's time to go to someplace new and exciting like New York," She told him, smile gone from her face.

"I don't care, you're going to go to school here in Texas," He argued, "Besides you are just 16 years old. You have plenty of time to move away from home."

Yup, just like him to try and stop me from doing something I really want to do such as moving away from home. As much arguing as we did on my choice of college in the end, he let me go northeast to New York. But just like last time when the subject of my moving away came up, he tried everything in his physical power to get me to stay home.

Only difference this time is I'm not going to just sit there and let him attempt to tell me what to do. I'm Erin Ja'nae Michaels, daughter of Shawn Michaels and niece of Kevin Nash and Paul Levesque. And I'm here to say I'm not going to take this anymore.

So on that note, Erin got up from the park bench she was sitting on and slowly stalked back towards her father's home. . .

**A/N: **Review and tell me whether or not you liked it and if you think I should continue with it. Also if while you are reading this and you think up a title for the story, let me know and I'll decide whether it will fit the overall story.


	2. Meeting Shawn

Disclaimer: Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to Vince McMahon ©. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars. 

Distribution: Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**CHAPTER TWO:** **_Meeting Shawn_**

**A/N:** Okay bear with me here. This is told from Shawn's POV, starting off from Erin's hasty exit in the last chapter.

"Come on back inside so we can discuss this rationally," Shawn yelled, frustrated by his daughter. He didn't understand what his daughter was so upset about.

"Where are you going? We are not finished yet," He called and watched her stop in mid-step.

Slowly she turned around, "I'm going for a stroll through the park," and then she walked off of the property he owned.

"You know you need to let go of your daughter," a voice suggested, "She's 20 years old. It's time for her to learn to depend on herself in the real world."

Shawn didn't want to admit it, but he was scared of letting her grow up. He thought that by letting her go, it meant she didn't need him anymore.

"Come on, you know I'm right on this one."

Shawn sighed, "Yeah I know that you are right on this one, Scott."

"I know there's a 'but' coming, so lay it on?"

"But you don't understand where I'm coming from here," He paused, turning so he could take in Scott's reaction to his next words, "I mean I've been taking care of her since birth and then when Sandra died Erin was only nine at the time, leaving me to take care of her at such a young age."

"It's like I'm so used to Erin needing me that I feel like if I let her go, she'll be gone forever. Like saying, 'oh hey dad, I don't need you anymore, your job is done here now'."

"I know it hurts to let your daughter go, but sooner or later, you are going to have to, because if you keep on doing what you're doing with her now in this day and time, you_will_ lose her."

"You still don't –"

Shawn never got to finish because Scott cut him off in mid-sentence, "Understand where you're coming from?" Shawn nodded, angering Scott.

"Actually Shawn, I do understand what you're saying. But now you have to understand something as well. I may not have always been there for her as much as Paul and Kevin have, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her well-being just as much as they do," Scott paused, taking a breath, then started up again only this time his voice was soft and low.

"If anything I might just care more than the two of them combined. For instance, have you ever once stopped and ever listened to her," He questioned, glaring at the younger man.

Shawn raised his eyebrows, shocked that Scott would even ask him that question," What type of question is that? Of course I listen to what she says to me."

"Obviously, you don't. Because if you were indeed actually paying attention twenty minutes ago, you would have seen that she came to you to get your blessing on her moving out to go live at OVW, to train to become a professional wrestler like her father and uncles are."

Shawn's eyes grew wide at this piece of information, which Scott noticed.

"Yeah, that's why she wanted to move out. Now had you of let her finished telling you_why_she wanted to move out, instead of jumping down her throat the minute she mentioned moving, maybe we'd all be sitting here enjoying ourselves listening to her tell you exactly what it is she's going to be learning how to do down there," He spat, gazing heatedly at his best friend.

"This is why I asked you if you have ever stopped to_really_listen and give her a chance to voice herself to you."

_Wrestling school is why she wanted to move out? Boy do I feel like a jackass. That's explains why Scott's so angry with me, because I was being a jackass by not listening to my own daughter. Yup, I am a major jackass, maybe even an asshole too.  
_  
Shawn was too busy degrading and calling himself obscenities to notice that Scott had left the room. All he heard though before Scott left was, "I bet you wish you had a listened to your daughter_now_ don't you?" Then just like that he was gone from the room leaving Shawn to his thoughts.

**_FLAME_**


	3. The Gloves Are Off

Disclaimer: Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to Vince McMahon ©. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.  
  
Distribution: Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.  
  
**CHAPTER THREE: _The Gloves Are Off_**  
  
**A/N:** This is told from both Erin and Shawn's POV.  
  
Approximately five minutes later after Scott's exit, Erin stormed back into house slamming the front door behind her and made her way into the family room.  
  
Shawn stood up from his spot on the couch at the sound of the slamming door, signaling his daughter was back from her stroll through the park. "Can we try and discuss this rationally now?"  
  
"No because you see there is nothing to discuss here," Erin retorted, "I have already made my decision."  
  
Shawn saw that all too familiar look in his daughter's eyes and knew he wouldn't like her decision one bit, despite having heard why she was moving from Scott.  
  
"Come September, I will no longer be located at this place of residence," She stated, jaw set, "I am pleased to inform you that I am moving out and there's nothing that you can really do about it."  
  
At this point Shawn went berserk, much to his daughter's delight if I might add.  
  
"No, I'm sorry but you are forbidden from moving out of this house," Shawn replied, producing a little laugh out of his daughter.  
  
"I don't know where you've been, but last I checked I didn't need parental consent to move away from home," She paused, studying my eyes," So here's my question, Dad. Why are you so against my idea?"  
  
"I have absolutely nothing at all against it."  
  
**_Erin's POV_**  
  
_Sure, now why do I not believe a word that just came out of his mouth? When I know that Uncle Scott must of broke down and told him the real reason I want to move out. Ah ha, bingo!  
_  
"You just don't want me to become a wrestler like you are," She watched her father's body stiffen at the notion and knew she was right.  
  
"Man, I was really hoping that wasn't the real reason behind your objection," she stated sadly," Why is it exactly you don't want me to follow in your footsteps?"  
  
"I never said that and you know it. Why is it when ever I try and discuss something with you it always ends up as a big ugly argument like it is now?"  
  
_Is this man insane or what?  
_  
"Well the reason why it always ends up as a big ugly argument is because you are always quick to object and jump down my throat when it comes to my doing something that I really want to do," Erin angrily spat at him, "Like the time that you tried your damn hardest to try and get me not to go off to school in New York."  
  
"First of all, I am not always quick to turn down something you really want to do. I just try and make sure you are looking at it realistically is all and I never tried to stop you from attending school in New York," Shawn yelled, defending his actions.  
  
"**_BULLSHIT_**," Erin yelled, enraged beyond recognition,"The sad thing here is that when I actually pin point one of the times that you've done this routine that you do before, you still try and make an excuse for your behavior and to top it all off you have the audacity to still look me in the eye and lie to my face."  
  
"I'm tired of always coming to you to let you in on something that's going to change my life in the long run and automatically you shooting down my efforts. I'm tired of you always trying to run my life as you see fit. It's like you are trying to make everything I do revolve around you at your speed, both literally and figuratively."  
  
"I'm tired of both Uncle Paul and Uncle Kevin condoning your behavior by backing you up and then turning around and reprimanding me when I lose my cool with you, whether they know the full story from being in the room at the time or not. Your best friends may accept the excuses that you make regarding your behavior, but do not think for one second that I do," She stated with conviction in her voice," So as of this moment, I will know longer keep coming and telling you things that I think you should know, unless I must absolutely tell you because it concerns you."  
  
_I can't believe it. I've finally stood up and confronted him about his behavior. You go girl_.  
  
"But you can't do that to me just because I try and make sure your eyes are open about your life decisions," Shawn argued.  
  
A bitter-sweet laugh emitted from Erin's lips," I can and I believe I just did," She told him, before turning to go down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
But before she could even take one step in the direction of her room, a man's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
**A/N 2:** Uh oh CLIFFHANGER ENDING!!! Who's the voice that stopped Shawn and Erin automatically in their tracks?? Have we seen the demise of a loving family?? Find out next chapter of "Letting Go" You guys know the drill. 


	4. Confrontation Of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to Vince McMahon ©. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**CHAPTER FOUR: _Confrontation Of Sorts_**

**A/N:** Jeff's officially back wrestling so I just want to say YAY for him, even though that still won't push me to watch TNA's weekly pay-per-views though.

But before she could even take one step in the direction of her room, a man's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

**_"What the hell is going on here?"_**

_"FUCK,"_ She loudly cursed, turning around to face the man who spoke.

"Hello Erin," He spoke, "Happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you Uncle Kevin," She lied, "And you too, Uncle Paul."

Then she added,"How was your flight," a sinister like smirk playing on the corners of her lips.

"Great, until we arrived here and found you two in the middle of a massive argument," Paul retorted, "Care to explain?"

"No, because you guys will just take my father's side, like you always do."

"They don't take sides. They unlike you decide based on logic and reason and what's best for you in the long run," Shawn told his daughter.

"See it's that last remark that you made that always starts our arguments. You just told me that they decide based on logic, reasoning and what's best for me," She briefly paused, 'But here's the thing that you seem to forget, Dad. How can you decide what's best for me at the drop of a hat and not even come and consult me on it?"

"How can you do that? I just don't get it anymore. I understood it once upon a time, but seeing as now that I am over the legal age limit of eighteen, should I not now be consulted or even asked of my opinion first before you go off and start deciding what's best for me?"

"You aren't consulted on decisions concerning you because as I said before you have a tendency of not examining both sides of a situation before jumping headfirst into it, like you always seem to do."

"Name one time that I've jumped carelessly into a situation before examining it," Erin challenged, glaring at her father.

"Attending college in New York after we both had decided that you'd be going to school here in San Antonio, Texas where your family is," He answered, sporting a smug look on his face.

"I don't see how I was careless there in choosing to go to school in New York. It was a damn good school and it was better than the school I had applied to here in Texas," She replied, watching her father roll his eyes a bit, "Besides, didn't you always say 'never settle for second best, when you could have first class', at least when dealing with education?"

_Oh yeah let's see you try and get around that one now, old man. Okay that might have sounded a bit hurtful, but who else is going to open up his eyes besides Uncle Scott and myself? Nobody right?  
_  
She watched her father open his mouth to respond back, but he quickly closed it and sighed in defeat. "You know she's right, Shawn. You did always tell her never to settle for second best when dealing with her education. So in reality you can't really be upset with the decision she made concerning her choice of school because she was just following what you have always told her to do when it came to dealing with her education."

_I don't believe it, yet I should because the impossible has happened right before my very eyes.  
_  
Erin's mouth dropped open in shock, "Did you just defend one of my decisions?"

Kevin nodded, smirking at the shocked look on her face, "Surprised?"

_More than you know, buddy boy.  
_  
"Um, I guess you could say that, if you really want to," She slowly told them, "But I was just wondering how long it would be before you two...have a change of heart, so to speak."

"Okay so then why don't you explain this argument to us," Paul softly commanded.

She briefly contemplated being the one to explain the argument to them, but quickly decided against it. _Why should I be the one to explain the situation to them if my father's going to twist it around and fix it so that he looks like the right person in this situation?  
_  
So instead she stood up and said, "That's okay, I think I'll let my father explain it to you like he always does," Before walking off to her bedroom, leaving Kevin and Paul confused.

The two men turned towards their longtime friend and waited for him to speak.

"So what's the deal here with you two arguing, Shawn," Kevin questioned.

"Well to make a long story short, she has decided that she's moving to Louisville, Kentucky and I told her that I don't think she should go down there. So as usual she got mad at me and causing us to get into a huge argument and you know the rest from there."

"Ah, say no more Shawn, we completely get understand where you're coming from on this," Kevin told him and quickly added, "Don't worry she'll probably come around and change her mind about moving away from home."

Now while all this was going on, the three men in the room failed to notice the fourth person who was standing in the shadows unnoticed. They had decided to hide and listen upon seeing the other two men in the room because they wanted to find out for themselves what version of the truth Shawn would tell to their two best friends. After hearing Shawn tell them and leave him out of it, he decided to make his presence known, so he stepped out of the shadows.

"Now that's not the complete truth Shawn," He commented, "And you know and I both know it, because I actually was there for the conversation."

Kevin and Paul looked at the man in shock.

"Scott, what are you doing here man?"

**A/N 2: **Okay well, you'll have to excuse me if this chapter is somewhat crappy, but I only wrote it in two days and I can't rewriting different parts in it and such. So I apoligize if it somewhat bites. Anyway, you know the drill read and review.


	5. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize, they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm not really going to write the whole conversation between Scott, Shawn, Kevin and Paul, because I'm trying to add in another seed to the storyline. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Thanks to the following for reviewing my story:**

Rawemotion, Analei, huntersgirl, Victory Goddess, randysgirl, Marlena Snape, Phoenix-Satori10, JFanactic, ohmystars, Jess420, StephyHelms, Flippy4ever

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: _Forgiveness......._**

"Scott, back so soon. Forget something?" Scott rolled his eyes in disgust. "As a matter of fact I did. Boys I think it was time we had a little talk."

**{}{}{}**

Meanwhile Erin was sitting in her bedroom brooding about her problems, when she decided to go on the internet and see who was online. After signing on to AOL she saw that a few of her friends were on, namely being Amy and Adam.

**Extreme Queen:** So did you tell your father the news yet?

**Jaded Heart:** What do you think...?

**Canadian Edge:** Whoa... I sense total bitterness on your end.

**Jaded Heart:** Dad totally overreacted to my moving away. We got into a huge fight and now we just on speaking terms with one another.

**Jaded Heart:** And to make things even worse, my uncles walked in right when I basically told my father to just stay out of my life.

**Extreme Queen:** Tough luck kid.

**Canadian Edge:** So I'm guessing these next two months aren't going to be so great, huh?

**Jaded Heart:** Nope, but then again I'm not sure about spending these last two months here at home. Especially since I'm pretty sure my uncles are going to side with my father as usual.

**Jaded Heart:** Sometimes I wish I wasn't ever born, because then I would've never had to of endure all of the crap I put up with from my family members

**Jaded Heart:** Matter of fact the only person who doesn't give me any trouble in my family is Uncle Scott. At least he actually does try and hear me out when I speak to him.

**Extreme Queen:** So what are you going to do about living arrangements, since you and your father aren't really on speaking terms right now?

**Jaded Heart:** I'm not really sure right now. I just know that I can't stay here with my wanting to strangle my father every time I see his face.

**Extreme Queen:** Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't you come spend the two months in Sanford, North Carolina at my house?

**Jaded Heart:** I would love to Ames, but I don't want to have to spend two months alone in a house by myself. I'd be lonely all by myself.

**Extreme Queen:** Well, you wouldn't be by yourself for more than three weeks. And not even then would you be by yourself.

**Canadian Edge:** That's right because I'd be there. Think about, RAW! will be there next week and then I get some vacation time. So I'd be able to hang out with you for three weeks until Ames comes home and then I'm off to my beautiful home in Florida.

**Extreme Queen:** See so it works out perfectly. Adam's with you for three weeks and then I'm home for a while, so we get to hang out with Jeff's girlfriend Beth until it's time for you to go to Louisville, Kentucky and begin your training at OVW.

**Jaded Heart:** Okay fine, you have me sold on the idea. Just give me a week to get everything in order here in San Antonio, okay?

**Extreme Queen:** No problem what so ever. So seeing as it's only Sunday and you asked for a week to get things in order, we'll see you next Monday, right?

**Jaded Heart:** Yeah, I'll see you both next Monday.

**Canadian Edge:** Well sorry to cut this short, but we have to go do some training now. But we'll definitely talk to you again sometime this week.

**Jaded Heart:** Okay, you guys. We'll talk again later. Have a good work-out session.

**Canadian Edge:** Okay later, babe.

**Extreme Queen:** Later chica. Try not to get into anymore arguments with your family tonight.

**Jaded Heart:** You both have my word.

**_Jaded Heart has signed offline. _**

After talking to both Amy and Adam, she felt relatively better and calmer about everything. You could almost say that the discussion was remedial for her psyche. Looking towards the clock on her nightstand she saw that the time was 9:00 PM. She opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, making her way towards the family room, so she could get to the kitchen. Walking towards the family room, she saw Shawn, Paul, Kevin and Scott sitting down having what appeared to be a discussion amongst them.

"Uncle Scott, I didn't think you'd be back tonight." She spoke in between her hurried steps to the family room.

Scott looked up at the sound of her voice. "So what's going on in here?" "Nothing really, besides setting these two here straight on a few things. Namely the reasoning as to why you are moving out and a few other things too."

"Okay, um thanks I guess." She looked to move towards the kitchen again, but Paul being closest took hold of her hand.

"Wait a minute kiddo. Kevin and I owe you an apology." Paul stood up and hugged her. "We're sorry for always siding with your father without first listening to what you have to say about it."

Kevin stood up and joined in the conversation. "Do you forgive us?"

"I don't know. Do you two promise to try and hear me out from now on?"

They both shared a look before answering. "Yes, we promise." "Well, then I forgive you both."

**{}{}{}**

**_LC_**

* * *

Okay so there you have it. I've dished out another chapter for you. I apologize if it wasn't all that appetizing to you. But I had to write it because it's all part of my master plan, which I'm starting to put infiltrate into he story slowly but gradually. If you have an idea that you think I should incorporate into the story, let me know. I'm a very open minded author. 


	6. Only Goes So Far

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

_Author's Note: I don't own the names _**© **_Goodwill or _**© **_Salvation Army._

**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: _.....Only Goes So Far_**

Over the course of the week, after making sure all of the necessary and important things were in order, I began the tedious task of packing up my room. By day three, I had already packed up half of my room into boxes. After just finishing packing up another box, I went to reach for another and saw that I had run out.

I picked up my car keys and left for the nearest U-Haul in search of more boxes. On the way there I remembered that I hadn't locked my bedroom door. But I figured I'd be okay seeing as no one but I was home. Turns out I was wrong because when I had returned home and was 15ft away from my bedroom, I found that the door wasn't fully closed.

Thinking that it might be a burglar and not the guys—which shows how much trust I had in them—I picked up the nearest thing by me and slowly crept to my doorway. I counted to three and busted into my room and started swinging, landing a hit on the person nearest me. Someone sneaked up from behind and grabbed the weapon in my hand, and seeing that I was about to fight using my hands grabbed my wrists and spoke. "Erin, relax. It's just us." "Let go of me."

Releasing his grip on me, I turned around and slapped each one of them in the head using the palm of my hand. "What the hell are you three doing in my room, Uncle Kevin?"

"We weren't doing anything." "Liar is that what people call snooping nowadays? Doing nothing?"

I glared at the both Kevin and Paul before turning my gaze unto Scott. "And you, I'd expect this from Dad and those two, but not from you. How could you join in on this barbaric task of snooping through my room?" "I wasn't snooping for your information. I was trying to get the two of them from out of your bedroom."

I felt bad about yelling at him after hearing what he just said, so I apologized and focused in on the two main players. "Neither of you have answered my question yet. So care to take a shot, Paulie?"

"We weren't snooping, just trying to find out what you have been doing in here with all of those boxes you've been buying."

"Yeah, and now we see you've been packing things up. Going somewhere?"

I stared at them oddly. "Why do you automatically assume I'm going somewhere? For all you know, I could just be packing things up to send to the Salvation Army or Goodwill."

"Uh, could it be because you practically have your entire room packed. Come on how stupid do you think we are?" Paul sarcastically answered. "So again I ask, going somewhere?"

I sighed in defeat. "Well not that it's of any concern to you guys, but I'm going to Sanford, North Carolina. I leave early Monday morning on the 1:00 AM red eye flight to North Carolina."

Scott frowned, "When do you get back?" _No time better than the future right?_

"Uh, see that's the thing. I don't." _Please don't make this a fight._ "I'm staying there for two months before I head off to Louisville to train." "Wait what," Scott questioned, "What does that have to do with your stuff?"

"I'm moving out two months early into Ames house. She asked me to come down there and stay with her and I agreed. There's already a room in her house specified for me since she's just living there by herself, free of charge."

"Wait so when you first came to me and said that you were moving to go train at OVW, I figured you meant temporarily. But now I see that you mean permanently as in your home is now in North Carolina instead of Texas."

"Well actually you were right the first time, but that all changed after the big argument with my father," I corrected Scott., then quickly added, "I mean a lot was said there and you can't honestly expect me to stay here when neither of us is hardly on speaking terms with one another. The only time we talk is to say hi or goodbye, or to let the other know that we're out of milk or something."

"Okay, but before we let this go, I have to ask you one little question," I waited for Kevin to continue, "Does Shawn know what your plans, excuse me, newly updated plans are?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, "No, because it doesn't really affect him. If anything he should be happy, because now there won't be so much tension between us. You know how the saying goes 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. It's pretty much like that."

"Okay kiddo, you're an adult and it is overall your decision, but just remember you had better be sure to tell him sometime before tomorrow night or we will," Kevin eyeballed me,"Come on guys lets leave her to her devices, shall we."

Around 3 AM I still hadn't been able to get to sleep due to a very bad case of insomnia, so I decided to get a nice glass of water from the kitchen. Now with it being late night or early morning depending on who you talk to, I didn't think that anyone would be up. "Erin" "Dad"

That was all that was said between father and daughter for the short time that they were in the kitchen together. "Goodnight Dad" My hand had just barely grazed the doorknob when I felt the air change, signaling that my father was nearby me. "Forget something, Dad?"

"How much longer are we going to keep doing this?" I rotated my head to see him. "Doing what?"

"THIS!! We barely speak anymore and whenever we're in the same room, you can feel the tension in the air. Why it's so thick that you could cut it with a knife."

"Well, I'm not the one who ignited this war of self-control; you did when you decided to start trying to make all of my decisions for me." Shawn groaned, "I already apologized for that. Why can't you forgive and forget?"

"Because if it's anything I've learned in life is that forgiveness....well it can only go so far." I replied shutting the door behind me.

* * *

_**Disco Inferno1:** Thanks for letting me know about Shawn and Scott's date of birth. I'm glad to see that you are giving my story a try. I think it's coming out okay. You should start to see the plot come into play soon, in fact a part of it was placed into this chapter. Yes, there will be two possible love interests for Erin, but that won't be coming into play for at least another couple of chapters. Hope you liked this chapter._

_**huntersgirl: **I'm glad you found chapter five sweet. It was sort of hard for me to keep with the whole 'sugar' theme of the chapter. Mainly, I tend to write drama filled chapters like the one above, because that is what comes natural to me._

_**Good Chapter:** Thanks for the review even if it was anonymous. If you are reading this, I hope you enjoyed chapter six._

_Okay well there you have it. I'll be back with chapter seven sometime within the next two days. I'm still writing it, so far I only have a title--which I'm not sure I'm even going to use. Remember leave me some reviews please...Later!_


	7. Welcome To The Jungle, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN:_ Welcome To The Jungle, Part 1_**

It was 3 PM in the afternoon and I still had not come out of my room. I had been holed up in my bedroom for over four hours now, so that I wouldn't have to go out and be put under their scrutiny. I was so hungry and began to debate whether or not I should just go out there, when something occurred to me.

My bedroom window, I had momentarily forgotten that my father's house was that of a ranch style, with no second story. It would be simple for me to go out the window, but there was another thing I had to worry about. The house was L-shaped and my bedroom was adjacent to the kitchen. Nonetheless, I threw caution to the wind and as soon as I felt ground under my feet, ran like hell to the nearest fast food joint.

----------------

I re-entered through the front door later that evening around 8 PM and walking into the family room, I took a seat on the leather sofa near Scott and proceeded to focus my attention on that night's edition of SMACKDOWN!

All through the rest of the evening, Kevin kept looking at me and tapping his watch. Which I knew meant that time was running out. Around 11, I found the perfect opening to let my father know and finally be done with it. So when he got up to go into the kitchen, I followed him on the excuse that I wanted something to drink.

I leaned against the counter and watched my father's movements. "I need to tell you something?"

He spoke without turning to look at me. "I'm listening."

"Remember how I said I was moving out in September, well see I'm kind of not."

I watched him turn around with a hopeful look on his face. "You changed your mind?"

"No, see I'm still moving out. Just that it will be a lot sooner than we originally thought?"

"Exactly how much sooner are you talking?"

I turned my head so I wouldn't have to catch sight of his reaction. "I leave early Monday morning on the red eye flight to North Carolina."

"Erin, look at me." I just kept my head turned wishing I was anywhere but here. "Damn it, look at me."

I turned to face him. "I just want to know one thing. Are you doing this to get back at me?"

I glared at him. "Not everything I do is always about you. I'm doing to this because number one, I want to spend sometime with my friends before I leave to a school where I might not see any of them for months at a time. Besides, I don't know how much longer I can take staying in the same house as you."

"Oh, I see what this is about. You're still holding our prior conversations against me. You know I didn't raise you to be like this."

"Oh really, you didn't raise me to be like what?"

"Resentful, harboring ill will towards a person, you know like that."

I laughed, though the situation was humorless. "Well hey, when in Rome do as the Romans do. I've just been following your lead, father."

I stood up from leaning on the counter for support. "Look I've done what I was asked to do. Now let us just leave things as it is, before they get worse between us."

I walked back into the family room and took my seat back on the leather sofa. "How'd it go, kiddo?"

"Just leave me alone Uncle Kevin, okay. I did what you forced me to do and now I just want to be left alone for the night."

I curled into the fetal position and closed my eyes, welcoming the dark nothingness that seems to have emulated my home life.

----------------------------------

Early Friday Morning.....

"Hello," I sleepily answered, noticing that it was four o'clock in the morning.

"Erin, its Ames. Did I wake you up?" _Talk about a question with an apparent answer._

I yawned, rubbing my tired eyes. "Did you want something Ames that it couldn't wait until some time other than 4 AM?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about the time difference. It's 7 AM because I'm on the west coast."

I was starting to get a bit irritated. "Today would be great, Ames?"

"Okay, I just wanted to see if you were just about finished with your packing?"

"Yes Ames, I just have one box of small things left to pack and then I'm done. Now can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone happy to get back to my peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Okay well, that's that. I apoligize if this chapter is all that great. I personally felt I could've done better, seeing as I've been working on this one chapter for a while now. Anyway, I'll be back shortly with another chapter soon. Leave me some reviews will ya, even if they are flames and such. I could you use something to vent my misery at. Later!_

_**YoullNeverKnowMe:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like the story and chapter six. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

_**huntersgirl:** Yeah, they should talk things through before she leaves. But then that'd take away from the ever-so-thickening plot. Eventually, I'll have them sit down and talk, but not that won't be anytime soon._


	8. Welcome To The Jungle, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: _Welcome To The Jungle, Part 2_**

It was now the day of my departure. Over the last two days, it seemed like things became even more strained between Dad and I then before. Right before I left, Dad and I got into a huge fight. Now sure you're thinking that it was a little tiff, but this was the blowout of all big blowouts amongst fathers and daughters or parents and kids.

_Flashback……..4 hours ago_

_All day long, neither Dad nor I uttered a single phrase in the other's direction. But that changed when Dad decided to once again try and force me into doing what best suits him. What's worse is he decided to start the argument with me in front of Paul, Kevin, and Scott over dinner._

"_Look, I know that the whole reason we got into the fight in the first place was because you, mistook my parental guidance as self-control, but I'm sorry you just cannot go and move out."_

_My mouth dropped open in I guess anger, shock maybe, "Are you for real?"_

"_I thought we had this conversation already. I'm nineteen years old now; you can't tell me what to do anymore."_

"_Who told you that malarkey? I'm your father, granting me right to tell you what to do and I will continue to do so, as long as you continue to make the wrong decisions regarding your life."_

_I wiped at the unshed tears in my eyes. "I give up. You win Dad, because I'm through."_

"_You've demonstrated time and time again, that nothing I do or amount to will ever fully please you. I don't understand how though, especially since I'm a high school and college graduate. I've done everything I've set out to do, except for becoming a wrestler."_

"_You don't get it do you. You have a degree in business and media journalism. Do something with that, instead of becoming a wrestler. Learn to rely on your mind and not on your body."_

"_Are you trying to tell me something Has Been King? That's what HBK stands for right."_

_I watched my father become really angry. "Yeah, stop wearing clothes that make you come off as a two dollar hoe. Your mother would be so proud."_

_I stood up and tried to attack him from across the dinner table, but once again Paul was there to hold me back. That does not mean it prevented me from getting my message across._

"_Don't bring my mother into this discussion and she would be proud of me, because she always told me that the sky is the limit and to always reach for the stars. Well guess what I am and if you want to talk about dressing like a two dollar hoe, well than fine because I learned from the best of them"_

"_You better take it back, now."_

_I pulled a page out of the "Self Proclaimed Legend Killer's" play book and spit in his face and to add salt to the wound I said the one thing that I swore I'd never say to my father._

"_I wish that it was you dead right now and not the other way around, because at least I know she'd support me no matter what, unlike you."_

"_You don't mean that, do you?"_

_A sinister laugh came rushing from my voice box. "Of course I do, or I wouldn't have said it then."_

"_Are you really that much of a heartless bitch, that you'd say that to me?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm only ruthless and heartless, as you put it, when it comes to you, Daddy."_

"_Goodbye guys. I'll call you when I get to Sanford." _

_Then turning my head back towards my father, I spoke._

"_I hope you realize you brought this all upon yourself. I would've been perfectly happy just ignoring you, but you had to try and get in that last word, like you always do. But this time, instead of us going back and forth, I took initiative and ended it, once and for all. I sincerely do hope you rot in hell….oh and have a rotten life while you're at it"._

_And with one last glance at all of their faces, I strode over to the door, wrenched it open, and left the secure life I had behind me once and for all._

_End Flashback……_

I think a small part of me, knows that we both took it too far, but I refuse to take any of what I said back. Even if it means that my father's pained expression will forever be etched into my memory for all of eternity?

Walking off of the flight, I grabbed my luggage and walked to the airport parking lot, where I had my 2002 Mercedes-Benz G500 flown down three days earlier. It was a nice sized black car that I had picked out as an early graduation present to myself, though you wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't brand new because I took such good care of it. I guess I would say that it's my pride and joy to drive.

Anyway, I loaded up the car and drove off out of Raleigh towards my new home away from home, in Sanford. I made good time, considering this was my first time driving out here and arrived at Ames house in about an hour, due to my forgetting to turn on Western Blvd and missing my exit.

But I got there nonetheless and I had forgotten how nice the houses out here were. Getting out of the car, I walked up to the door and was greeted by Ames and Adam.

"Chick how was the flight?" Not waiting for an answer, Adam grabbed my bags, while Ames ushered me inside the house.

"Sit down." She pushed me down onto the couch, "Coffee, juice, milk, soda?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Isn't it a bit early for you two to be awake?"

Adam plopped down onto the sofa next to me. "Well yeah I guess. It's just that we couldn't sleep any longer because we knew you'd be arriving sometime this morning"

"Yeah and we just wanted to be up to welcome you home when you did arrive at the house, which is what we just did," Ames added, passing me a can of soda. "I know that you have a strange thing of drinking **© **Pepsi in the morning."

"Thanks Ames. So what's on today's agenda?"

Amy took a seat across from me and began to recite what they were going to be doing today.

"So which do you want to do today?"

I blinked not knowing what my list of options today was. "Okay sure, uh I'll go with option number two."

Adam smiled. "Great, then we leave to go to the gym at 11 AM."

_Well at least I chose something that I knew I'd like._ "Uh, has my stuff arrived down here yet?"

"Yeah, I had the movers arrange everything into your room the way you told me to. Adam, will show you the way."

Adam did this goofy conductor pose and had us walk in a conga line until we reached my bedroom.

"We've come to the end of the line, my fair maiden. Here's your room, EJ."

I pushed the door since it was to some extent ajar and walked on in. The room's color scheme was red, black, and white, because those are the three main colors that I liked best. All of my clothes and shoes and sneakers were already placed and hung up in my closet and my phone and computer were set up on a red and white desk near my window.

"So is it to your liking?" I turned around and looked at Adam. "Yeah, they did a beautiful job on the room. I like the paint job with the ovals on the walls the best though."

I had expected Adam to leave, but he took a seat in my computer chair. "So how are things between you and your father? They get any better?"

I ran my hands through Ad's hair. "We had a family dinner yesterday before I left."

"So things are better then?"

I sighed, "I'm going to go get changed and do some jogging. Want to come with?"

"Sure, it'll be of good use to us, serve as a cardiovascular warm up. I'm going to go see if Ames wants to come, too."

I waved him away and went to prepare for this morning's jogging exercise.**  
**

**_¡Hola cada uno!_**

**_Espere que usted tuviera todo un gran Thanksgiving para los de usted  
que lo celebran. Sé lo hice, y debo decir que mi empanada hecha en  
casa de la patata dulce vino fuera de grande. Así como el resto de la  
comida. De todas formas, espero todo el del yo gozado este último  
capítulo. Le pido ésos todavía que lee el que usted lleve con mí  
here..as que estoy luchando para continuar con mi classes..seeing  
mientras que están viniendo los finales para arriba. Tan si no me  
pongo al día regularmente es porque I que intenta ganar mis  
créditos._**

**_LC_**

**_As you can see I'm staying up with my spanish classes. Ironic though that I'm of hispanic origin from my mother's side, yet I'm the only one in the family who never bothered to pay attention to my mother's native language. Oh well, I guess that's the hindsight for me. Later people!_**


	9. Something's On Your Mind

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**A/N:** **_'Something's On You Mind'_** is credited to one of my all time favorite old school musicians _**D Train**_ off their album entitled **_D Train_**.

* * *

**  
CHAPTER NINE:_ Something's On Your Mind_**

I plopped down onto the bed. "I never want to get up again."

Adam laughed. "So how'd you like being backstage with everyone again?"

"Man it was so fun. I really missed seeing most of them, especially Mark. I remember when he cut his hair and he first showed it to me, I was so mad that he chopped off his beautiful locks."

I picked up a piece of his hair, "If you ever cut off your hair, I swear I will not talk to you for like a week."

"Why is that a threat Ms. Michaels?"

I playfully grinned, "No, it's a promise Mr. Copeland."

Adam got this look in his eye and began to tickle me. I was laughing so hard that I hadn't heard the phone ring, so Ames had to yell for me to pick it up, interrupting our tickling war.

"Erin speaking," I answered out of breath.

* * *

"Hey it's Scott. Guess who forgot to call and let us know that the plane landed okay?" 

I listened to her gasp and tell someone to stop it.

"I'm sorry, just that when I got here my welcome home committee sort of bombarded me."

"It's okay; I just wanted to know if you were all settled in and such?"

Kevin and Paul were looking at me wondering what was taking her so long to answer me back. See she didn't know that I had her on speakerphone to begin with, and since she didn't ask, I wasn't going to tell.

"Things are great here. Ames, Adam and I trained half the day and spent the other half backstage at RAW! Do you know when Uncle Paul and company are supposed to come back?"

Paul decided to answer and give us away in the process. "Probably in like a couple of weeks or so."

"Listen kiddo, do you want to talk to your dad. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

I watched Shawn come in right when Kevin said that to Erin.

"No, I don't want to talk to Mr. Jackass, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to talk to me. Not until he at least apologizes for what he started."

Shawn glared at us. "I'm not apologizing to you, because all I did was look out for you, like a father should."

"Say word? Well you can just go jump the fuck off of a bridge you ass-"

Something snapped their hand over her mouth, but I did catch her say the words 'no let me speak' in the background.

We heard some muffledscreams and a little scuffling in the background, before somone came back onto the line.

"Uh, guys it's me Adam here. I'm sorry but I think it's time to hang up now before either parties involved say something that they can't take back."

"Okay thanks for the help Adam. Oh and see if you can talk some sense into her while we do the same to her stubborn ass father."

"No problem, bye."

Then all we heard was the phone slamming down onto the receiver and the dial tone. I hung up the speakerphone and glared at Shawn, who glared right back.

"Do you have to start an argument with her whenever you two speak?"

"I'm just trying to prove my point to her Scott, that's all."

"You're the reason why she left two months early, Shawn. Obviously what you've been doing isn't working on her except serving to piss her off."

"Yeah, blame her idiotic tendencies on me, why don't you. It's all going to come back to bite me isn't it, since it's my fault?"

We watched him storm off to Erin's old bedroom.

* * *

"What the hell—why do you all keep doing that?" 

I stared at Adam who had served as another roadblock towards me yelling at my father.

"Because Einstein he's your father and you can't change that. Besides you and your father both need to sit down, stop acting like children and discuss this problem the two of you have with each other."

I leaned back against my pillow. "I'll do it when he decides to apologize to me for his actions, simple as that."

Adam draped an arm around my abdomen and laid his head down next to mine on the pillow.

"Look it's been a long day. Just get some rest; I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

Then I watched him, as he bravely leaned over and softly kissed my lips. "Goodnight Adam."

_Did I just imagine that or did Adam really kiss me?_

"Goodnight EJ."

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**JFAClover:** _I'm glad to know that you really like my story. It means alot that you took the time to review my story and give me some honest feedback. I hope to hear from you soon. Feel free to contact my anytime._

**YoullNeverKnowMe:** _Hehe..I'm with you on that one. But for I don't think Erin'd like that. I hope to hear from you soon too._

**Exist2Inspire:** _When I first got the reviews from you, I was glad to see that you had actually given my story the time of day. I'm happy that you think I'm a good emotional story teller, although I may not think that about myself. But as I'm always telling people, I'm my own worst enemy. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter, and I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon too._

_

* * *

_

**Shameless Plugs:**

_Oh and just to let you all know, I've finished writing out chapter fourteen of Essence Of A Bella Donna, so please for those of you who have never read it, check it out._

_It can be found in XtremeDiva22's profile and I promise it'll be worth your time. It's my first author collaboration and we'd both appreciate some feedback._

_Second go and check out my newest story Closer. I only have the prologue up but I've gotten good responses from it so far. So be on the look out for the first chapter._


	10. What Goes Up

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: What Goes Up...**

The following morning I was sitting on my bed starring at a spot on the wall, when Ames came inside my room.

"Morning Erin," she spoke, taking a seat on my bed.

"Morning Ames. How long have you been awake?"

She shrugged in response, "Not long really. So do you want to go out for breakfast or something with me this morning?"

I looked over at her hopeful face. "Sure, let's go to breakfast."

"Alright, be ready in to go in a few minutes. I'm going to go and tell Adam to be ready to go to."

Shaking my head, I watched Amy run out the door. Five minutes later, I was changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of black jeans with a black 'Born and Bred in Texas' shirt with a black cowboy hat and my black leather cowboy boots.

I was on my way out the door when my cell phone rang. Looking down I saw someone was calling from the private phone line in my room. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I picked up the phone.

"H-Hello," I answered with uncertainty.

"Kiddo, are you okay?"

I let out a sigh. "Uncle Kevin? What are you doing on my old phone line? I thought that… _he_ had it disconnected?" I could hear Kevin sigh on the other end at my hesitation towards mentioning my father.

"I thought so too, but imagine my surprise when I walk into your old room and find a phone cord in the phone jack."

"Well maybe, he had the number transferred to under his name instead of mine. Ever thought of that?"

I could feel Kevin frown on the other end, as I walked down the hallway and into the living room, where Amy and Adam sat waiting for me.

"You ready to go yet, Erin?"

I held up my hand in a 'stop' motion, shushing Adam and kept walking around the room.

"Okay so that might be the case here, but—"

"No saying 'but' alright. Even you just agreed with me. Now can we drop the subject because I know what you're trying to play at here and I'm not falling for it," I spoke, interrupting Kevin in mid-sentence.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I can't believe you'd actually try and pull the 'sympathy for dad' card on me."

"Fine, I'm sorry, but damn it, he misses you, okay. You're his only daughter and right now, it seems that you're both hurting from shutting each other out."

"Do you hear that?" I sarcastically asked. "It's the world's loudest violins playing."

"Erin, be serious here for a moment…please."

Sighing I sat down. "I am being serious, Kevin. I've been being serious all this time; Shawn's the one that hasn't. Oh so he misses me, big fucking deal. He has another kid beside me, so he'll survive."

"Erin Michaels--" Kevin started, only to be cut off.

"Goodbye, Uncle Kevin," I spoke, pressing the 'end call' button on my flip camera phone.

"Did you just hang up on Kevin of all people?"

Nodding, I hooked my arm through Adam's and began to walk as Ames followed us.

"But, he's Kevin Nash," Ames continued. "You don't just hang up on someone like him."

"Well, I don't know about all that, except for I just did…and what," I called over my shoulder.

"Whose car are we taking?" Adam asked us.

I looked back at Amy who nodded at me. "We're taking mine, I guess." Unlocking the doors, we all got in and after making sure, they had they're seatbelts buckled up, I sped off into the morning.

**

* * *

Kevin's POV**

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the phone and I didn't care either. I just cared about the fact that my niece, the girl who I practically helped to raise, just hung up on me.

I mean she actually had the audacity to hang up on me of all people. Go figure, I'd of never thought it would have been her to actually do that to me.

Shaking my head, I placed the phone back on the receiver and walked into the kitchen, where Paul and Scott were both sitting down and eating breakfast.

"So how's Erin doing, after last night?"

I took a seat at the table and stared at Paul. "That girl is unbelievable. Do you know what she just did to me on the phone?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell us, aren't you?"

I made a face at Scott's comment, but kept right on talking as usual. "She hung up on me."

"Well that's what people normally do, once they've finished talking on the phone, Kevin. It's called good phone etiquette," said Paul.

"I don't think you fully understand what I'm saying. She hung up on me while I was in the middle of a sentence."

At the startling revelation Paul and Scott began to laugh hysterically.

"She hung up on you? What'd you say to her?" Paul asked me.

"Nothing really, just how Shawn…"

It was here Paul and Scott held up a hand in my direction.

"Now you see that was where you went wrong, Kevin," Scott commented. "You should've known not to try and bargain for Shawn at this particular moment in time...and two days after moving away, too."

"Well, hey how was I supposed to know? It's not like I've spent a whole lot of time around her over the years."

"Yeah, well I guess you're right. Only I would know not to do something like that so early on, right?"

"Well, it's just that you've been around here a bit more than we ever have," Paul explained to Scott.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well, Paul and I had to work, Scott."

Scott shrugged. "And so did I...yet I still made it my business to be a constant presence in her life. I made myself clear to her that she could call me anytime…night or day, for anything whatsoever and I'd be there for her."

"Well see that's because you're a perfectionist when it comes to dealing with Shawn's daughter," I spoke up, looking at Scott.

"My knowing how to deal with her, makes me a perfectionist in your eyes?" We nodded in response. "Okay, I have been around her… _a lot more_ than you two have ever been, but at least I made time for her, unlike some people in this house."

Paul put down his spoon and glared at Scott. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning every time I'd call here, she'd be crying about something that Shawn said or did to her. And I don't know about you, but that was no way for a teenage girl to live."

"Yeah, well we used to come around too, and Shawn never said anything to her than either."

Shaking his head at us, Scott stood up and walked out of the kitchen, muttering about us under his breath.

Sighing I looked over at Paul. "Well that went well, don't you think?"

"Don't kid yourself, man. I have a feeling were treading into uncharted territories here involving Scott, Erin and Shawn."

"Gee, you think so. Now I know that this is primarily between Shawn and Erin, but I can't help but to think Scott knows way more than he's letting on here."

"You too, I thought it was only me that felt that way."

**

* * *

Erin's POV**

"Erin, you should really have a spotter if you're going to be lifting weights," Adam said to me, watching as I pushed the bar up over my head.

"Yeah well, you're here to spot me now, so be quiet."

Shaking his head, he walked and stopped so that he was standing above me. "It's not just about you needing to have a spotter."

"Okay so then why don't you tell me what this is about," I said, placing the weight bar back into its placeholder.

"Look it's just that I'm really worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because you seem to be on the edge lately and that's not healthy," he explained to me, as I picked up my water bottle and started to drink from it.

"Yeah well, I'm always on the edge…so what," I shrugged, standing up and walking over to the treadmill.

I set the speed setting to fast and began to run as Adam stood there watching me.

"The point is, you're really worrying me and just…why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"What is there to complicate Adam?" I asked, placing my feet on the sides as the belt kept moving. "I'm having problems with my father, and I never asked you to place the middle man in this fight. You volunteered, so don't go trying to blame it on me."

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Apparently, I don't, so again why don't you try and explain it to me one more time," I yelled, now frustrated with Adam's behavior.

For a moment all was quiet, Adam screamed and left saying he was going for a walk.

Sighing, I turned off the machine and went to take an hour long hot shower. _What is he so angry with me about? It's my life and no one asked him to get involved in the problems with me and my father._ Rubbing the strawberry scented body wash on my arms, I decided I'd put the fight with Adam out of my mind temporarily for now.

True to his word, four hours later Adam was sitting in the parking lot with Ames waiting for me. "Hey Ames, have a good time in the sauna?"

Amy slyly grinned at me, "Yes, I did enjoy my self. Thank you very much."

Laughing, I unlocked the doors and waited for Adam and Amy to take their seats. Now on the ride over, Adam originally sat up front with me, but this time it was Amy sitting up front and Adam in the back.

"Uh Adam I thought you were sitting up front with me?"

Adam shrugged, not bothering to even glance in my direction. "So what, I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah of course you are."

"Exactly, now drive."

Biting my lip to keep myself from crying, I turned on the engine and drove off down the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amy looking back and forth between Adam and I, wondering what the heck our problem was.

"Okay, did I miss something here? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," I said, while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Bullshit, something must've happened at the gym because you were fine earlier at breakfast." When she didn't get any other response from me she looked back at Adam, who replied the same as me.

"Fine, you two want to be stubborn about it, ten go right on ahead," she spoke, looking back and forth between us.

Silence once again consumed the car, until Amy decided to break the silence again. "I forgot to tell you, Erin, Matt and Jeff wanted me to bring you out to see them in Cameron."

Nodding, I told her we could go now if she wanted and sp she gave me the directions. Within two ours we were pulling up in front of my Matt's big, beautiful brick house. Cutting off the engine, I got out and followed Adam and Amy into the house.

"Matt, are you home," Amy called out, from the front hall.

"In here, Ames. I whooping Jeff's butt in this fighting game."

Smirking she closed the door and pushed me into the living room, where all the noise was coming from. Immediately they put the game on pause, and stood up to greet me.

"Erin," Jeff spoke, hugging me, "How the hell are you?"

Shrugging I kissed his cheek and slightly pulled away to look at his hair. "What did you run out of colors to use?"

Smirking he shook his head. "Nah, actually, I was finished bleaching it back to my original color and then I'm going to dye the tips red."

"There's the crazy Jeff, I know," I said, while pulling away and hugging Matt. "Matty, I missed you?"

Smirking he wrapped his arms a little tighter around me. "I missed you too, beautiful." Then he moved his mouth closer to my ear and began to whisper to me. "I heard about you and your dad fighting. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Matty. But thanks for worrying about me," I whispered back.

"It's no problem; I'm just being a good friend is all."

I laughed pulling away. "Now you and I both know, you're considered more than a good friend to me."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at me with curious eyes. "Really, so then what am I considered?"

Shrugging, I walked back over to Jeff and stood and leaned against his shoulder. "It seems I can't tell you yet, since you haven't figured it out."

Laughing Jeff took a seat…placing me on his lap. "Uh, Jeff, don't you think I should maybe sit on the couch next to you?"

"No…why?"

"Um, well for one thing, I don't think Beth would be to pleased with seeing me sitting here on you like this," I told him.

"She wouldn't mind, Erin. She knows how close you and I are," he explained just as Beth walked into the room. "Tell her Beth, because she doesn't believe me."

Smiling she walked over and gave me a hug. "That's right. I'm fine with you sitting on is lap like that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? I know he's still coming home to me every night. Besides, you two are practically like brother and sister, so I know nothing will come of this." Then shaking her head, she kissed Jeff and told him she'd be back later.

Now throughout the ten minutes that'd we been there, Adam just stood in the doorway not saying a word to anyone.

"Adam man, don't just stand there. Come and sit down with us," called Matt.

Looking around the room, I saw that the only available spot was by me and I knew Adam didn't want to sit near me.

"Yeah, Adam, you can sit next to me," I spoke looking at him, "Unless you have some sort of problem with that?"

Adam shook his head and I could tell he was restraining himself from saying anything mean to me at the moment.

"Well, are you going to sit next to me?" I asked this time more forcibly, startling Matt and Jeff, while Ames just looked on annoyed.

"Well now that you put that way…I guess I have no choice, right?" Adam asked, making his way over to me and taking a seat. "Because I don't need to worry over you, as you put it right?"

Biting my tongue, I turned back towards Jeff and began to engage myself in a conversation as Adam looked on.

"So tell me what have you been up to lately, _Jeffy_?" I watched as his noise wrinkled in disgust of my calling him Jeffy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me _Jeffy_? I hate that nickname."

I smirked and kissed him on his nose. "Oh come on, you know you like it?"

"No, actually I don't."

"But you're my older brother, Jeffy, and I love you," I whispered in his ear, making him blush.

"I'm not that old, you know."

"The hell you are. You're like 25 and I'm 20," I loudly exclaimed.

"So what, in five years you'll be my age. Then let's see who's old."

I smirked at him, "You'll still be older than me, Jeffy."

"Must you always be right, about every little thing?"

I smirked and leaned in real close and whispered into his ear, "Now you don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

Jeff scowled at first, but then began to laugh. "I've really missed you, you know that? Promise me, you'll never just disappear and not write me like you did last time."

"I promise. I'm back, for good, this time. Or at least I will be after I take care of one last little thing I need to do."

I guess Adam had had enough, because next thing I know he's mocking.

"Oh how sweet," he mocked, "Shall I give you some tissues, or are your shirt sleeves more than enough?"

Eyes blazing with anger, I stood up and got in his face. "Fuck you."

"Not now. I'll wait till you and Jeff are both finished."

"What's your fucking problem?"

"You're my fucking problem," he vehemently spoke.

I didn't realize when I raised my hand, nor did I realize that I had slapped him across the face. It was only when I heard the resonating crack from the slap as well as the red hand print on his face, that I realized I had slapped him.

"Oh God," I whispered, before running outside, hopping on Jeff's Harley Davidson and taking off.

No one stopped me either. I don't know if it was from shock of my slapping the hell out of Adam or their knowing I needed to be alone, but I was gad they didn't follow me. I needed to take this time to reflect on what happened back at the house, before I lost out on the most important thing in my life for good.

My sanity.

**

* * *

Reviewer Responses:**

**randy-john-lover:** Who's to say I won't make it a Randy/Erin story somewhere down the line? Just remember, anything's possible at this point.

**XtremeDiva22:** I'm glad you think they make a cute couple. Thanks for reviewing.

**Exist2Inspire:** Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter too. Hope you get better soon.

* * *

_Okay so what can I say? Absolutely nothing. I'm not even going to try and lie. I'm thinking about taking this story off the site, so I can improve the quality and possibly start fresh. In fact I've already planned a sequel, but to do the sequel I have to get through with this story first, and I still have a long journey ahead before I can fully say that it's done._

_Anyway, if any of you have some possible suggestions, comments, or criticism, please send it to me via one of my three e-mail addresses. I guarantee I'll receive it too. _

_So yeah, that's all I wanted to say. Oh and be sure to check out my new baby Closer. For some reason, I'm mega proud of i due to the improvement in my writing._

_Lori_


	11. Must Come Down

**Disclaimer:** Any characters you do not recognize they solely belong to me. Everything else including trademarks belongs to **© Vince McMahon**. Although I do wish I owned quite a few superstars.

**Distribution:** Ask first and there shouldn't be any problems.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Myth87, Disco Inferno1, angel40689, XtremeDiva22 (I'm half way through the done with the new chapter by the way), and anyone else who reads this even if you don't review.**

**Chapter 10: ..Must Come Down**

I pulled up outside Jeff's house around two in the morning, and quickly shut off the motorcycle and placed the helmet on one of the handle bars. Taking extra care to be quiet, I crept to the back door and pulled out the key Jeff gave me a while ago. Praying that it still worked, I put it in and turned it, watching as the door opened.

"Thank you Jeff, for never changing your locks," I quietly muttered, walking in and pushing the door closed.

I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness in Jeff's house, before walking out into the hall. Reaching out I found the banister and began to make my way up the front staircase. Halfway I noticed a light coming from one of the rooms and hurried up the steps.

"Jeff, are you home?"

I heard something fall, and then I see Jeff's face at the top of the stairs, looking down at me.

"Uh, hi," I awkwardly offered up.

"Erin," he said, taking the steps two at time, and enveloped me in a hug. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked, carrying me up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

_When the hell did he pick me up?_

"When did you pick me up?"

"While I was hugging you," he answered. "Now where the hell have you been?"

"Around," I spoke.

Jeff stared at me with a straight face, waiting for me to elaborate in my explanation.

"Remember about three years ago, you took me to woods over in the next town?"

"Yeah and there was this pond with ducks and frogs and stuff…"

"…And if the sun were to hit it at just the right spot, the pond would mimic the color of your eyes. Well that's where I was, all this time."

Jeff nodded and sank down on to the bed next to me.

"I didn't even know you still knew how to get there."

I smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "I've been going there four times a year for the last two years; one visit per season."

"You mean you've been near me eight different times and never bothered to come see me? What type of sister are you?"

I knew by the tone of Jeff's voice he was joking. That still didn't stop me from feeling the least bit guilty. He was right; I had been near him eight different times and never once did I bother to come see him.

Jeff noticing my dark expression placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty. That was not my intention. I just meant it as a joke."

"I know you did, but it's the truth. I had plenty of opportunities and never once did I come and see you."

"It's okay. I know at the time you were busy with school and all your other responsibilities. You just didn't have enough time to come and see me."

"If you're trying to make me feel even guiltier than I originally was, you're doing a hell of s job so far."

Jeff sighed, "Look I don't hold anything against you. You're still my baby sister and you're always going to be, no matter what. Clear?"

"Crystal," I stated with finality. "So tell me, exactly how much trouble am I in?"

"Not much trouble. Everyone was just really worried about you, when you didn't show up yesterday evening."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking about anyone else. I just needed some time away from Adam and his stupidness."

"Speaking of Adam and his stupidness, what was the whole argument about?"

"Absolutely, positively nothing. Adam's just being an obnoxious prat."

"Since when do you use the word _prat_ to describe anyone?"

"Since I got hooked on the Harry Potter series."

Jeff laughed and fell back onto the bed, taking me down with him. "I forgot you read Harry Potter books."

"Damn straight I do. I actually prefer the UK English to the American. Makes speaking the English language interesting to hear."

Jeff laughed some more. We were quiet for about a minute until I broke the silence.

"In the haze of you're worrying, none of you by any chance, called my uncles, right?"

"Oh shit, I knew I was missing something," Jeff blurted out.

"Oh you didn't, Jeff? Please tell me you didn't call Texas."

"I didn't call Texas." I was about to sigh in relief, when Jeff dropped the bomb on me. "Matt did."

_For fucks' sake, why would he even think to call those three numbskulls? Doesn't he know that they won't hesitate to come out here now?_

"What in the seven levels of Hell was Matt thinking about?"

"Well that's easy; your safety."

"Damn it. If I could, I would kick Matt from here all the way to Timbuktu and back."

"I don't get it. What's the problem with Matt calling your uncles?"

"The problem here is that they'll over react to my missing for 48 hours and come out here to North Carolina to find me."

"I'm not following you here, J."

"I've only been out from under their scrutiny for about five days. If they've found out, I took off for two days without telling anyone where I went, they'll try and convince me to move back to Texas with them. And I do not want to do that at all."

"They won't try and take you back to Texas with them. Scott won't let them and you know it."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Let's hope you're right. Goodnight Jeff." I vaguely heard Jeff say goodnight back, but by then I was too tired to do anything else.

The next time I opened my eyes back up, there was sunlight the room. Yawning I looked at my wrist watch and read 11:30 AM. For some one who got in around two in the morning, nine and a half hours of sleep wasn't so bad.

I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my body before noticing my clothes on the floor. Looking in the full length mirror, I saw that I was wearing a pair of black Nike basketball shorts and a black wife beater shirt, with black socks.

_I guess Jeff must really like when I wear the color black or something._

"Well look who's finally awake. What got tired of being apart of the land of the living dead?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to where Jeff was standing in the hallway and gave him a hug. "Good morning to you too, Old Man."

Jeff chortled in response but said nothing more. Instead he followed behind me to the kitchen where we had a nice quiet breakfast together. Though halfway through coffee, Jeff did question about the situation regarding my family.

"Well what else is there do but sit and wait on them to get here."

Jeff placed his coffee mug down. "Yes, but why are you so sure that they'll automatically come here to North Carolina?"

"I don't know. Call it a whim, but I'm almost positive that this is part of their game plan of coming here."

Jeff wrinkled his nose. "So that's all we have to go on is some notion of yours?"

I nodded. "Well wouldn't it just be easier to call and ask them if this is what they plan to do?"

"We could, but we won't. At least I won't, because the last time I talked to them I wound up disconnecting the call from Uncle Kevin."

Jeff said nothing but placed his head on the cherry wood table. I came up behind Jeff and leaned down placing my head on Jeff's shoulder.

"What'cha thinking about Jeffro?"

Jeff sighed. "I'm thinking about the amount Advil I'll have to stomach in my system off of the headache I'm sure to be getting soon."

I shook my head and laughed. "Oh Jeff, don't be so melodramatic about everything."

"I'm not being melodramatic. I'm being realistic."

"What's the difference?"

Jeff sighed, "Melodramatic means I'm over exaggerating a situation."

"You mean what you're doing right now?"

"No, right now I'm looking at the situation for what it is. A really, really bad headache just waiting to happen. Now that's being realistic."

* * *

This is one of those infrequent updates I said I'd be doing, even if I'm not interested in writing wrestling fan fiction at the moment. I think I have enough material left to write three or four more chapters before I end this story for good. Again this is just a rough number and knowing me it might go beyond that.

To **Myth87**: If you are still interested e-mail me and I'll send you the character details. I'm sorry I didn't e-mail you earlier but I lost your e-mail address.

_**Lori**_


	12. Author's Note

Hey Everybody,

It's yourMIA author here. I just wanted to know, if I resume writing for Letting Go again would you read it?

The reason I'm asking is because, I've finally gottenmy inspiration and will to write back again and I want to hopefully finish my written works.

Anyway, let me know.

Lori

PS: If you are going to answer, send me a private message, as I intend on replacing this author's note with new story content.


End file.
